


Half Plus Half Makes Two

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk is Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So we all know about the human who fell, Frisk? We also all know about the child of Toriel and Asgore, Asriel. What would happen if Frisk actively tried to save Asriel by resetting the timeline over and over again, trying to find a solution. What if Frisk was actually Harry Potter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Plus Half Makes Two

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea was started when Undertale first came out but I finally got back to it after a while. Hopefully you guys like this story as I do like writing for Frisk’s personality. Also I’m not sure if I told you guys this but I have a Facebook account for my fanfiction-ness and it’s called Rikaeus Author

The two figures along with dozens of other unconscious beings were in a blinding white hallway that seemed to contain a barrier. One of the figures was a goat-like being and the other was a human like being. The goat-like being was desperately trying to fight the human while the human was confidently staring at the other.  
“Why are you so calm Chara!?” The goat asked.  
“Asriel, I’m not Chara and you should know that. I’ve been through this a hundred times and I’ve finally thought up a solution. I can save you.” The human said before reaching into their chest.  
The human pulled out a red heart shaped object that seemed to be glowing with determination? They then split it in half, shocking Asriel.  
“What are you doing!?” Asriel shouted.  
The human then shoved one of the halves into Asriel and then the last half into themselves. You could see the halves of the hearts forming into new hearts, and it seemed to stabilize Asriel. Both of them started to change; Asriel started to lose all his fur but the fur on his ears. He looked a lot like the human. The human’s ears started to disappear and on their head white fluffy ears like Asriel’s but they still had a mop of black hair. The human’s prominent green eyes seemed to glitter more than they used to.   
“W-what?” Asriel said.  
“I’ve stabilized your soul. It took me over a hundred resets to figure it out but it finally worked.” The human said.  
“A hundred resets? Why don’t I remember any of those?” Asriel asked.  
“Because at the end of each and every reset you’ve asked me to erase your memories. However I finally had found a solution. Split my soul and share it with you. Now you can shatter the barrier and let the seven souls pass on.” The human said.  
“You’re just going to forgive me like that?” Asriel asked.  
“Of course. Despite how cruel Chara is, they wanted me to save you. So they showed me all of their memories of you.” The human said.  
“Chara did that for me? They always did say that I was the only light in their life. But more so you did this for me too. You could have ignored the memories.” Asriel said.  
“Of course, I feel drawn to you, even without Chara. But enough of that, shall we let every monster leave?” The human asked.  
Asriel nodded and turned to the barrier. They directed all the determination that the human souls had and threw it at the barrier. Instantly the barrier shattered. From there was a door that through it shone sunlight.  
“You know, you never told me your name.” Asriel asked.  
“My name’s Harry Potter but my friends call me Frisk, nice to meet-chya. Of course this is like the one hundred and fiftieth time we’ve met.” Frisk said.  
“O-one hundred and fiftieth? But I don’t remember any of them!” Asriel shouted.  
“It’s called a True Reset Asriel. Nobody really remembers anything but me, and Sans.”  
Soon enough the other beings woke up.  
“Oh man. That felt like a skele-ton of weight hit me.” The short skeleton wearing a blue hoodie said.  
“Sans! Stop it with the jokes.” The taller skeleton said.  
“But he’s very punny.” The female goat monster said, causing everyone to groan.  
“Tori, please stop.” The male goat monster said.  
“It’s Toriel to you Asgore. You still have to make up for your cowardice.” Toriel said.  
“Woah, don’t start a fight you two, that’s my job. Back me up here Alphys.” The female fish monster said, nudging the female dinosaur like monster.  
“Undyne… There should be no fighting at all.” Alphys said.  
Soon the monsters turned towards Frisk and the two goat monsters gasped.  
“I-is that who I think it is?” Toriel stuttered.  
“Yep, it’s Asriel. I managed to save him.” Frisk said.  
Sans took a calculative look at Asriel before breaking out into a big smile.  
“Well if Frisk says they’re fine then they’re fine.” Sans said, shocking Asriel.  
“But you of all people should be against me!” Asriel shouted.  
“Kid, just because you did some awful things as a soulless flower, in which I did punish you for, doesn’t mean you have to carry those sins now. Plus, I know what Frisk here went through to save you.” Sans said.  
“After all he’s the one who helped me with this. Like I said he remembers. I made sure that he remembered even through the true resets.” Frisk said.  
“So what do we do now?” Undyne asked.  
“We go forward? Of course it’s going to be hard to explain you guys to the Humans.” Frisk said.  
“What do you mean?” Asgore asked.  
“Well, uh. You guys have become stories. Well in some circles. More specifically the non-magical humans.” Frisk said.  
“Wait, non-magical? They’re split? That’s weird.” Asriel said.  
“Well, uh a long time after you guys were sealed up the non-magicals turned on the magicals and the magicals hid themselves. So now Magic and Monsters are myths.” Frisk said.  
“Why does it seem like you’re hiding something.” Toriel said.  
“Because I am, I’m a Wizard you guys.” Frisk said.  
“Wait, you can use magic? Why didn’t you use it at all when you were down here?” Alphys asked.  
“Because, I lost my wand. Nowadays Wizards can only use magic with wands. It takes a real strong person to manifest magic without it.” Frisk said.  
“But. That makes no sense. I said that it was weird for a reason Frisk. All humans can use magic. That’s what Determination is. It’s a being’s desire not to die or be defeated. This desire gives them the ability to manipulate the energy around them. Monsters can use magic better than humans because they use their souls to use magic rather than determination as determination indirectly connects to the energy. Whereas the soul connects directly.” Alphys said.  
“So basically what you are saying is that magic exists in everyone.” Frisk said.  
“Yes, however your ‘non-magicals’ would have to find a different way to bring out their magic as your so called witches and wizards seem to have an extremely high level of determination to start with and those wands you talk of probably enhance it. However… you seem to have an insanely high level of determination, probably a hundred times stronger than any of your kind can produce.” Alphys said.  
“Wait, you said that Determination is the desire to not die or be defeated right?” Frisk asked.  
“Yeah why?” Alphys asked.  
“Why would that be important Frisk?” Asriel asked.  
“Because when I was a baby a man killed my parents and then tried to kill me. However the spell he used to try to kill me backfired and hit himself instead, vanquishing him.” Frisk said.  
“Well, that would make sense. With your levels of Determination you could possibly reflect things meant to kill you.” Alphys said.  
“Child, before we go up I have a question for you.” Toriel said.  
“Yeah?” Frisk asked.  
“Why did you go up to the Mountain? Why did you fall down the hole?” Toriel asked, not seeing Asriel waving his hands trying to get Toriel not to ask that.  
However as soon as that question was asked Frisk’s mood turned somber.  
“Well, you see last year I had come face to face with my parents’ killer and defeated him again. However as soon as the school year ended I was forced to go back to my relatives. They are the some of the worst possible people you could deal with. They treated me horribly like a slave. Even with that I could deal with it because I thought my friends would write to me however… they did not. So I ran away, or rather my magic took me away.” Frisk explained.  
“But don’t you feel you jumped the gun on that? Maybe something held up the letters?” Papyrus asked.   
“Yes I realized that but like I said my magic took me away. What Alphys doesn’t know is that Human magic is a tad bit different than Monster magic especially at a young age. While Monster Magic is more controlled for them at a young age Humans not so much. We experience something called Accidental Magic. A kind of magic that is triggered by pure desire or instinct. Because I wanted to get away so badly my magic responded and took me away from there and to the Mountain. From there I went up to the hole that I heard a lot about and fell.” Frisk said.  
“You did it to…” Asriel started, Frisk stopping him before nodding.  
“Yes, as Asriel told me in one of my many resets Chara, or the First Human, did not come to the Mountain for a happy reason but rather they wanted to end it all. In fact every human that came here, came here for that exact reason. You see this Mountain draws Human children to it. Ones that have no hope in the world left for one specific reason. To regain their hope through you guys.” Frisk said.  
“Wait… you mean?” Asgore started.  
“Yes, the point of the barrier was not to keep you in. Rather it was to test you. To see if you’d actually take care of the kid. Granted Chara wasn’t the best first choice it gave you others. However you killed every single one.” Frisk said, practically striking everyone with a blow.  
“B-b-but, the barrier! It needed seven souls to destroy it!” Undyne stuttered out.  
“Yes, but it required one human soul and one monster soul to go through. You could have walked through with the help of one of the humans and gathered the souls of the already dying to break it. But you didn’t. Anyways, we need to get going, I have to contact an acquaintance to help get you guys situated.” Frisk said before grabbing Asriel’s hand and walking forward and into the light.  
Outside was a giant forest, probably the forest that surrounded the mountain. Sitting on the edge of the cliff was a snowy white bird, who seemed to be waiting for Frisk, with letters in talons. Frisk grabbed the letters and began reading them before laughing.  
“Well I definitely jumped the gun, apparently someone had been hoarding my letters.” Frisk said.  
“So your friends do care about you.” Asriel said with a hint of sadness.  
“Yeah but now I have more friends like you Asriel!” Frisk said before hugging Asriel, making him blush.  
“R-really!?” Asriel asked  
“Yeah!” Frisk said.  
Frisk then pulled out a piece of paper as well as a gel pen, one he borrowed from Catty, and began to write a letter. It wasn’t long before Frisk finished and handed the letter to the snowy white bird.  
“Here you go Hedwig, take this to Dumbledore, fast.” Frisk said, Hedwig hooting before flying off.  
Minutes later the other monsters were coming out of the Underground, admiring the view of the sun. After a bit there was a sound of a crack and an old man wearing blue robes covered in shimmering stars appeared.  
“Ah, young Mr. Potter there you are. We do need to talk about these adventures you get into.” The man said.  
“Ah, Professor Dumbledore. Yes, these adventures are getting tedious. Out of curiosity how long have I been gone?” Frisk asked.  
“Two weeks, but by the look on your face it’s been much longer my child.” Dumbledore said.  
“Yes, I’ve looped through time roughly one hundred and fifty times, that makes it mentally six years for me.” Frisk said.  
“Why in heavens did you do that?” Dumbledore asked, now weary.  
“Because of these guys,” Frisk said, gesturing to the Monsters “I couldn’t have left them down there to die.”  
“Ah, Miss Granger was right, your people saving thing is troublesome.” Dumbledore said.  
“Well I can’t help it alright.” Frisk said sheepishly.  
“Ya know kid, he’s right. I remember telling you how insane your plan was to save Asriel. Yet you went through with it.” Sans said.  
“I couldn’t leave him down there. Definitely not as a soulless flower. I mean look at how adorable he is.” Frisk said, hugging Asriel, making him blush red.  
“There goes Frisk flirting again.” Undyne said with a chuckle.  
Dumbledore was smiling at all of this while it was happening.  
“Well, the barrier holding the Monsters back is broken. I guess it’s time for them to reintegrate with society. The easiest part is getting the Magical world to accept them back in as there was a prophecy predicting this. The hardest is getting them to allow the Statute to be permanently broken. Well, we have time.” Dumbledore said.  
“Well, considering the fact that everyone can use magic then it shouldn’t be that hard either, Alphys will explain later. We should get going.” Frisk said.   
“Yes, well I brought a portkey, a method of transportation, for this. It was very hard to make sure the Ministry noticed I was making this.” He said before bringing out an insanely long rope.   
“How did you know you would need that much?” Asgore asked.  
“Because, I kept a watch on the barrier at all times. When I saw that what broke the barrier was half of young Frisk’s magical signature I figured I’d need something long enough to transport all of his new friends.” Dumbledore said.  
Dumbledore then instructed everyone to grab a hold of the rope before he spoke a word. Soon after he spoke it everyone felt a tug on their stomach before being yanked. They were pulled along before coming out to a vibrant green grass filled lawn. Of course Frisk knew immediately where they were.  
“You had it bring us to Hogwarts?” Frisk asked.  
“What’s Hogwarts?” Asriel asked.  
“It’s the premiere school for teaching magic in the United Kingdom. In fact this is probably where a lot of the Monsters are going to come to learn, right Dumbledore?” Frisk asked.  
“Yes, we’re going to have to change our curriculum of course but they’re definitely going to learn here. Of course I think young Asriel here is going to be the only one joining your year.” The Professor said.  
“That’s true most if not all the monsters are either older or younger than us.” Asriel said.  
“Changing the curriculum? Does that mean you’re adding new classes?” Frisk asked.  
“Yes, I’m thinking of adding some non-magical classes as well because if we’re taking down the Statute then us magicals are going to need to fit in more.” Dumbledore said.  
From there Dumbledore escorted everyone inside the castle. When they got in Frisk saw familiar faces, Ron and Hermione.  
“Ron! Hermione!” Frisk said, running to them, of course dragging Asriel with him.  
“Frisk?! Is that you?” Hermione shouted  
“Yeah, I kind of went on an adventure. This is my new best friend, Asriel. Don’t give me that look Ron you’re still my best friend too.” Frisk said.  
“Heh, sorry Frisk. Nice to meet you Asriel, I’m Ron Weasley.” Ron said sheepishly before holding out his hand, Asriel shaking it.  
“I’m Hermione Granger, I keep these two in line and make sure they don’t hurt themselves.” She said.  
“From Frisk’s adventure in the Underground it sounds like he needs your help.” Asriel said.  
“Hey! I think I did fine!” Frisk pouted.  
“Of course if you think getting attacked by a Flower, then by other Monsters, and then by a surrogate mother, then a skeleton, then a Fish monster, then a quiz by a robot, then a spider, then by that robot that quizzed you, and then by a confused goat dad king, and then lastly by me fine then sure you did fine. “ Asriel said with a raised eyebrow.  
“That’s… a lot.” Hermione said.  
“Hey, I did perfectly fine after the 40th reset.” Frisk said.  
“… That was probably because you’ve been through it forty times!” Asriel argued back.  
“Reset?” Ron asked curiously.  
“Yeah, I kept resetting the timeline in order to save Asriel here.” Frisk said, making Asriel blush.  
“But you didn’t have to.” Asriel said, embarrassed.  
“But you were so adorable when I first met you.” Frisk said, causing Asriel to blush.  
“You’re a horrible flirt Frisk!” Asriel blurted.  
“Nah, I know what I like.” Frisk said with a smile, making Ron and Hermione burst into laughter.  
“You were nothing like this when you left Frisk. What’s changed you?” Hermione asked.  
“Well, that adventure was something. Something was bound to change. Anyways what have I missed?” Frisk asked as the adults were talking in the background.  
“Well, apparently this year our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Gilderoy Lockhart, mum’s crazy about him. We apparently have to get every one of his books.” Ron said.  
“Why wouldn’t she? The man’s a hero.” Hermione said.  
Frisk sighed and shook his head.  
“Hermione are you spouting this because of his books?” Frisk asked.  
“Yeah?” Hermione said sheepishly  
“And what did we say last year?” Frisk asked, Ron chuckling in the background  
“Not to trust anything in a book until I checked it for mistakes…” Hermione replied.  
“Exactly, now what are you going to do?” Frisk continued.  
“Check it for mistakes?” was her response.  
“Good.” He said with a smile.  
“Are you guys always like this?” Asriel asked.  
“Yup, it’s common sight with us, the Golden Trio. Of course with you it’s going to be the Golden Quartet.” Frisk said.  
A few seconds later Asriel was frowning, looking very confused.  
“Why. Why are you being so nice to me, you barely know me?” Asriel asked quietly.  
“Oh but I do. You think I did nothing but try to save you during the one hundred and fifty resets? No, rather I learned all I could about you from your family and friends. In fact I hate to admit it but you weren’t exactly the first person I saved, first monster? Yes. Person, no.” Frisk said.  
“What do you mean by that?” Asriel asked  
“I saved Chara Asriel.” Frisk said, stunning Asriel into shock.  
“Y-you what?” Asriel stuttered out.  
“Yes, I saved Chara. You see every time I would fight you in each reset there would be a nudging at me to save you as well. By the 30th reset I wanted to figure out who it was. Turns out that Chara was attached to me because of how similar they and I were. Apparently also, because of the pacifist path I was taking, I was purifying Chara’s soul. Purifying from the evil taint that it had when you knew them alive. After I did that I spoke with them. They begged me to save you, the one true family they had, the one being that gave their life meaning. They told stories about you and them how you were a kind, loving, and wonderful monster. How you’d make sure they were always happy before you were. I know about the time Chara skinned their knee and you tried using healing magic on them but it didn’t work at all. How you thought you did something wrong until your mother explained that healing magic takes a long time to master which is probably why it didn’t work. They then explained that you spent an entire month studying healing magic until you mastered it, to the shock of your parents. Of course Chara knew I was falling hard for you and knew they didn’t need to try that hard to convince me. They actually were the ones to advise me to talk to Sans who was a master of magic. So yeah, you weren’t exactly the first person I saved.” Frisk explained.  
It was then that Sans walked over.  
“So uh, yer Ministry’s here and they want an explanation on the situation and as to why something called the trace isn’t on you anymore.” Sans said.  
“Shit, I knew I forgot something.” Frisk said.  
“Frisk! Language!” Hermione scolded.  
“What did you forget kid?” Sans asked.  
“Well, the Trace is a spell used to track the actions of underage wizards and witches. However, it’s removed when said wizard or witch reaches seventeen.” Frisk said.  
“What’s your point?” Ron asked.  
It seemed Asriel got what Frisk was hinting towards.  
“You’ve been in the loop for roughly six years. Your soul’s already past seventeen.” Asriel realized.  
“Oh, can’t they just put the trace back on him?” Ron asked.  
“Ronald the trace doesn’t work like that. It can only be put on a person below seventeen if you try to put it on someone older than seventeen or at seventeen it backfires.” Hermione said.  
“Better not keep them waiting kid.” Sans said.   
Frisk grabbed Asriel’s arm and dragged him with him to where the Minister was waiting with Dumbledore and the other adults. When they entered they saw a short pudgy man and a pink blob of a woman standing to his right. The adult monsters were glaring at the woman as well as surprisingly Dumbledore. When the woman saw Frisk she gasped.  
“My god you’re a freak like the now.” She said with spite.  
Instantly it got cold in the room and Sans seemed to be backing away from Frisk. Which seemed to be a good idea as Frisk was the center of the temperature change. His hair seemed to cover his eyes but when he looked up his eyes were glowing green, very much like Sans’ when he was angry. He was also giving the woman a creepy smile before he spoke.  
“How about you kindly keep your racist comments to yourself you rejected frog bitch.” Harry said in a cheerful tone causing both the Minister and the woman to sputter but everyone else to hold in a laugh.  
A second after that he was poked in the face which caused him to snap out of it and look at who poked him. It appeared that it was Asriel who poked him and he was looking at Harry with a concerned look.   
“Frisk you might want to calm down.” Asriel said.  
“Anything for you luv.” Frisk said with a wink, causing Asriel to sputter and the adult monsters and Dumbledore to break out into laughter this time.  
“Uh, Mr. Potter. We called you here for you to explain the matter of the barrier breaking and the reason as to why the Trace is gone.” The Minister said, desperately trying to nudge the conversation away from the topic it was currently on.  
Thankfully for the Minister it did change the conversation.  
“Well, let’s see this began two weeks ago for you guys but roughly six years ago for me. Don’t ask, at least not yet. I had thought that my friends had abandoned me because I wasn’t getting and responses to the letters I had sent. On top of that my relatives are possibly the worst of people so I wasn’t in the happiest of times. It seemed my magic had picked up on that and transported me to Mt. Ebott, where the barrier was. It was there I walked to the top where it was rumored that kids would disappear and fell into the hole willingly. However, it seemed that I didn’t die as I woke up in a cave of some sort. It was there that I met Flowey. Flowey tricked me into getting attacked but it was there that Toriel saved me. Toriel treated me much better than anyone else had and even let me call her Mother but I had realized through one of our conversations that I was being foolish about my friends. So with a reluctant heart I asked her if I could leave. She tried stopping me but I pushed past her by using kindness. As I progressed further through the monster world I made many friends; the dogs, Sans and Papyrus, Grillby, Undyne, Alphys, Muffet, Mettaton, as well as Catty and Bratty. By the time I reached the Castle I couldn’t tell you how many times I had died and there I was challenged by Asgore despite my please for him not to fight. It was there that Flowey absorbed Asgore’s soul as well as the other humans and he forced me to fight him. Thankfully after many tries I managed to beat him with the help of the human souls. It was then after I refused to kill Flowey that he told me there was another way to go about it. If I were to reset the timeline and become friends with everyone he would show me the other way. In fact he taught me how to reset the timeline. So I reset the timeline and once more went through it, dying less than I had before because I knew what to expect. However, this time I was asked to deliver a letter to Alphys from Undyne. I did this and it exploded into a fun little adventure where I became closer to Alphys. Papyrus then told me that Alphys wanted to tell me something so I visited her place and found her Secret Lab. It was here that I learned of the experiments that Asgore told Alphys to do. Of the things she was forced to keep quiet because she feared people would hate her. It was there that I learned the true nature of Flowey and of a secret that all the adult monsters hid. It was then that I was contacted by someone who called me Chara. I was then instantly transported to the castle where I once again met Asgore and was about to fight him. Toriel however intervened and all my friends showed up. It turns out that it was Flowey who called everyone here through Papyrus. Flowey then chose to absorb all the souls of the monsters and the human souls. At that moment Flowey transformed into the secret that everyone tried hiding, Asriel Dreemur, the son of Toriel and Asgore. He for some reason thought I was Chara and tried to tell me to join him but I wouldn’t so he tried to fight me. I refused to kill him and he trapped me, preventing me from resetting so I tried for something else. I saved the souls of the monsters he had captured. Despite all of that Asriel wanted to fight but something inside me was asking me to save him in fact, it’s how I learned his name.” Frisk explained.  
“It was Chara wasn’t it?” Asriel asked.  
“Yes, despite the fact that they hadn’t been purified they really wanted me to save you. So I did, I called out your name and you responded. It was then that I met the cutest goat kid that I had ever seen in my life. So cute that I fell in love with him at that moment, of course it wasn’t just for his looks but I had learned a bit of his life and I was curious.” Frisk said with a wistful look, causing Asriel to blush and look away.  
“It was then that Asriel sacrificed his power to break the barrier. He disappeared and everyone woke up with no memories of what had happened. I was curious so I ran to where everything started, where I woke up, and I found him. Apparently he was going to fade away back into Flowey because he was no longer stabilized. His personality would vanish and the heartless, emotionless flower would return. He also explained to me a bit about Chara about how they were similar to me and that I reminded him a lot of them.” Frisk said.  
“You do act a lot like Chara but you aren’t as bitter as they were. No matter how much we loved them they seemed to still despise the world.” Toriel commented softly.  
“Well anyways, I wouldn’t have any of it. So it was there that I told Asriel that I was going to save him, that I was going to reset everything back to the beginning, over and over if I had to just to save him. However, he told me, no begged me, that if I did that I would do a True Reset. A reset where nobody would remember anything unlike a regular reset where everyone felt like they had Déjà vu. It was with that that I started my journey. I repeated the process over and over trying many ways to save Asriel but it wasn’t until the fortieth reset that Sans finally had enough.” Frisk explained.  
“Yeah you see, due to some experiments when I was young I have a cognizance of whenever the timeline is reset not as much as I do now thanks to the kid but I was fed up with the constant resets over a two-week period. I had identified the kid as the source of the resets and I confronted him. When I did he kinda broke down and explained the situation and it was safe to say I was shocked. I actually admired his determination towards the plan. So I decided to help him.” Sans said.  
“Yeah, the first plan of action was getting Sans into the resets fully. To be honest that actually took about another forty to sixty resets because Sans had to instruct me in magic. Which frankly I was honored because Sans is considered a Master of Magic in the monster world. His magic doesn’t hurt that much but he can attack multiple times at once. So we took those sixty resets and he trained me up from the basics. It was along those resets that I did my best to learn about Asriel. The first person I started with was Toriel because as his mother she would know the most. The second person I had to find on my own because to everyone else they were dead but to me they were hitching a ride with me. Yes, it was Chara Asriel. It turned out at the beginning Chara was extremely corrupted and had been trying to get me to kill as the more I killed the more they’d be able to possess me. Thankfully the repeated pacifist actions I took purified them and they were very thankful. They told me everything about Asriel as they were always by his side. After safely sending Chara onwards I moved to other people. By the one hundredth reset I had mastered everything that Sans could teach me and we moved onto research. Believe it or not it had taken about fifty resets to actually figure out what to do. Nobody had tried to save a monster that had been injected with copious amounts of Determination. But yeah by the one hundred and fiftieth reset I managed to save Asriel. However, by then it had been six years for me. Which explains why the Trace is broken considering that it’s tied to the soul not the body.” Frisk said.  
When Frisk had finished the story everyone was a bit in shock. They couldn’t really comprehend why a twelve-year-old would do six years worth of the same thing just for one person. Even further than that they couldn’t comprehend why he would split his soul for the person.  
“Why would you do all that for Asriel dude?” Undyne asked.  
“Because, like I said. I’m in love with him. People may say that since I’m twelve I can’t possible know love but if you really want to pull the age card I’m actually eighteen, at least mentally. So I know what love is. In fact, I’ve asked each and every one of you guys at one point in my resets what love is. Toriel told me that love is when you think of the person and you can’t help but smile. Undyne told me that love is when that person does something stupid that you can’t help but think ‘That’s adorable’. Alphys told me that love is when a person is willing to accept you for who you are despite all your faults. Papyrus told me that love is when a person’s willing to eat your food despite the fact that it’s horrible. Sans told me that love is willing to go the extra mile just for that person. Mettaton told me that love is when you change and that person doesn’t care about it, only you. Asgore told me that love is living for a person who can’t. Lastly Asriel, you yourself told me that love is willing to stay by a person when they are in so much pain. So I know what love is, sure at this point I probably won’t be doing anything physical but love is so much more than that. It’s the fact that staying by that person makes you feel like everything’s right in the world.” Frisk ranted.  
When Frisk looked at Asriel he saw that Asriel had tears in his eyes.  
“What’s wrong As?” Frisk asked.  
“Nothing, I just didn’t realize up until now how serious you were about being in love with me.” Asriel sniffed.  
Frisk pulled Asriel up to him and gave him a hug.  
“Of course I’m serious. If you’ve noticed I’ve only really flirted with you. I’ve never really flirted with anyone else.” Frisk said giving Asriel a kiss on the nose.  
“Well I guess that’s that, although there is still the matter of muggles having magic Albus.” Minister Fudge said.  
“Pfft I still say it’s a load of crock. Muggles! Having magic hah! Our society would crumble if muggles were to join it. We already have to share with these freak-“ The pink blob started to say before something whizzed in the air and landed right next to her face.  
When she looked she saw it was a large kitchen knife.  
“Didn’t I tell you to keep your racist mouth to yourself? Minister do something about this woman before I have to.” Frisk said.  
Cornelius Fudge was starting to realize what a bad idea it was to have Dolores Umbridge as his Undersecretary. He did it cause he owed her father a favor from back in school. However, he had always known how racist the woman was but it never had gotten this bad. He was going to have to do something about it lest he incur the wrath of the wrong people. For now though he decided to save this conversation by deciding to leave, dragging Dolores with him. As he was leaving he told Dumbledore he would talk later.  
“Alright now that horrible woman is gone Professor Dumbledore we must talk of something of great importance, Frisk’s place of residence.” Toriel said.  
“Yes, well I had placed Frisk there because at the time it was the only place that would be safe for him as it held his mother’s protection and would hide him from anyone who followed Lord Voldemort, as well as Lord Voldemort himself. But if what Frisk says is true then he can very well live with you.” Dumbledore said.  
“Wait what?” Frisk said, expecting more of a fight from the old man.  
“Frisk, you split your soul between you and Asriel. That connects your mother’s protection to him and through him it’s now anchored to Mrs. Toriel over here. Therefore, there is now another safe place to be. So I have no problem with you living with Mrs. Toriel over there.” Dumbledore said.  
“Oh,” Frisk said.  
From there they talked about where they were going to live and Dumbledore helped each find a nice home. Toriel and Asgore weren’t going to live together anymore but Toriel told Asriel he could visit anytime he wanted. When Asriel and Frisk got to their new home they realized it looked a lot like the home in the Ruins back in the underground. When they were shown their room Frisk saw that there were two beds.  
“We don’t need two beds. I’m going to sleep with Asriel.” Frisk said.  
“Wha-“ Asriel said, blushing.  
“You think that after six years that I would pass up the chance to cuddle with you? Pfft you’re hilarious.” Frisk said.   
So that being said, Toriel got rid of the other bed. They then had dinner which Toriel amended to human tastebuds, so she cooked hamburgers. However, since she was a goat monster hers was a veggie burger. As usual it was wonderful and for dessert they had a Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. After that Toriel had them wash up and head to bed. When Asriel got into the bed Frisk got in right next to him and snuggled up to him. Asriel had no clue what to do so he just wrapped his arms around Frisk and slowly dozed off to sleep. Unbeknownst to them Toriel was watching with a smile and she took a picture before leaving to head to bed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOO HERE WE GO. So if you’re wondering why this came out a short time after my other new story it’s cause this was already like half finished. But anywho I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully I can drudge up the determination and motivation to write the next chapter soon.


End file.
